dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman (2015 film)
'''Batman '''is a 2015 film and a reboot of the Batman film franchise. It stars Matt Bomer, Shawn Ashmore, Willem Dafoe, and William H. Macy. It was announced in 2013 that OptimusPrime27 will be working on a Batman reboot. In the Summer of 2014, it was announced that the title of the film would be simply "Batman". Matt Bomer and Lynn Collins were confirmed to star in the film in December 2014, and in early 2015 more actors were confirmed, as well as some plot details. The first trailer was shown at the San Diego Comic Con in 2015, and the film was released in November 5th, 2015. It was a box office success, and recieved mostly positive reviews. A sequel was announced shortly after the release of the film, and the title has been recently confirmed as "Batman: City at War". Cast *Matt Bomer - Bruce Wayne/Batman, a millionaire playboy who, on the anniversary of his parents' deaths, decides to fight crime to avenge his parents' deaths. He dresses up as a bat to strike fear into his enemies, and is dubbed "the Batman" by the media. *Shawn Ashmore - Dick Gayson, an employee at Wayne Enterprizes who befriends Bruce Wayne. *Willem Dafoe - Roman Sionis , the C.E.O of Sionis Industries, rival company of Wayne Enterprizes. He despises Bruce more than anything else. *William H. Macy - Jim Gordon, a police officer who at first wants to unmask the Batman, but eventually befriends him. *Lynn Collins - Silver St. Cloud, Bruce Wayne's girlfriend who falls for the Batman after being saved by him. *Christoph Waltz - Maximillian "Maxie" Zeus, the rich owner of the nightclub known as the Gotham Olympus. He is obsessed with Greek mythology and believes he is the reincarnation of Zeus. His goal is to take over Gotham City, which he sees as Mount Olympus. *Norman Reedus - Garfield Lynns/Firefly, a former firefighter who became a pyromaniac after nearly dying in a fire. He begins to believe that fire is the "one true meaning of life" and everything must burn. He becomes the masked arsonist known as "Firefly" and starts wreaking havoc through Gotham. *Tobin Bell - Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne's butler who made a promise to protect him ever since his parents died. *Jackie Earle Haley - Joe Chill, a mugger who murdered Bruce Wayne's parents thirty years ago. *Jon Hamm - Thomas Wayne, Bruce Wayne's father who was murdered by Joe Chill. *Gwyneth Paltrow - Martha Wayne, Bruce Wayne's mother who was murdered by Joe Chill. Plot The Anniversary The film starts at a party. Bruce Wayne is standing on the balcony, looking down upon the city. His girlfriend, Silver St. Cloud, asks him what's wrong, and he says that tonight is the anniversary of the night his parents died. Thirty years ago, a young Bruce and his parents were at the Monarch Theater when Bruce got scared and asked if they could go home. While walking out of the theater, they are mugged by a man named Joe Chill. Joe tells Bruce's mother Martha to hand over her necklace. Bruce's father Thomas tells Joe he is going to call the police, when Joe pulls out a gun and shoots Thomas. Martha screams, and is shot by Joe. Joe runs off with Martha's necklace and Thomas' wallet, leaving behind a scared Bruce. Back in the present, Bruce leaves the party and goes back to Wayne Manor, where he tells his butler Alfred that nobody else should ever have to go through what he went through. A bat suddenly flies into the house, crashing through the window. Bruce is startled by it, and goes to see where it came from. In the woods not too far from Wayne Manor, Bruce and Alfred find a cave full of bats. Bruce wanders into the cave, and discovers a tunnel that leads down into a hidden empty area. That night, Bruce stays up designing a costume. The costume is modeled after a bat, to strike fear into criminals. He shows it to Alfred and says he wants to become a crime-fighter so he can bring law-breakers like Joe Chill to justice. Sionis Meanwhile, at Sionis Industries, Roman Sionis tells his secretary that tonight is the anniversary of the night that his long-time business rival Thomas Wayne died. Roman says it was a wonderful night for him, though he couldn't help but feel sorry for Thomas' son. Sionis tells his secretary it's time for the "meeting", so he has to go. In the basement of the building, Sionis meets with Maximillian "Maxie" Zeus, a rich night club owner. Maxie and Roman discuss their plan about turning Sionis Industries into Zeus-Sionis Industries, which Roman hopes will do good for business. Becoming Batman Later on that night, Bruce and Alfred begin making a bulletproof bat-like suit based off of Bruce's design. The next day at Wayne Enterprizes, Bruce is in his office, working on designs for his bat suit, when he gets a call from Silver St. Cloud. Silver asks if he's okay, and Bruce says that everything's fine, but he's working on a special project right now and he has to hang up. Silver is beginning to worry about him, because he seems to be very busy all the time. Firefly First Night Gotham Olympus Sequel A sequel, Batman: City At War, has been announced. Matt Bomer, Shawn Ashmore, Tobin Bell, Lynn Collins, Willem Dafoe, and William H. Macy will reprise their roles as Batman, Dick Grayson, Alfred Pennyworth, Silver St. Cloud, Roman Sionis, and Jim Gordon. Also, Anna Kendrick, Joseph Gilgun, and Matt Damon have been casted in currently unknown roles. Category:Articles by OptimusPrime27 Category:Films Category:OptimusPrime's Batman Series